des larmes
by Marilia Malfoy
Summary: Caminhava com meu vestido de noiva, e via as pessoas que estavam ali presentes. Vi minha mãe, vi Annie e Johanna, vi até mesmo Gale e Buttercup. Mas não via Prim em nenhum lugar.


**Spoiler**: A Esperança.

**Sinopse**: Caminhava com meu vestido de noiva, e via as pessoas que estavam ali presentes. Vi minha mãe, vi Annie e Johanna, vi até mesmo Gale e Buttercup. Mas não via Prim em nenhum lugar.

* * *

_N/A: Primeiro, há spoilers enormes de A Esperança. Se você não leu e não quer estragar a surpresa, guarde para ler essa história depois. Segundo, é a minha primeira fanfic desse universo, então dicas são sempre bem vindas. _

Espero que gostem, e boa leitura.

* * *

**des larmes  
**_por Marília Malfoy_**  
**

_Meu nome é Katniss Everdeen. Participei de dois Jogos. Sobrevivi. Peeta Mellark também sobreviveu. Fui o Tordo durante a Rebelião. Peeta foi telessequestrado. Peeta tentou me matar. Sobrevivi. Peeta sobreviveu. Peeta melhorou. Mas Prim foi morta. Na minha frente. Matei Coin. Fui dada como louca. Fui exilada no distrito 12. Peeta se mudou para cá, também. Meus pesadelos pioraram. Os braços fortes de Peeta me acalmaram. Percebi que foi sempre Peeta. Nunca Gale. E estou prestes a me casar com Peeta._

\- Você está linda! – disse Effie, estridente. Depois da Rebelião, voltou a usar suas roupas usuais, em especial sua peruca, que tinha escolhido uma dourado para o dia de hoje. "Para lembrar a equipe", dissera mais cedo.

\- Obrigada – disse, forçando um sorriso. Peguei na mão dela. – Obrigada, mesmo.

Effie me virou gentilmente para o espelho. Vi um vestido branco, simples, mas ao mesmo tempo cheio de detalhes. Vi uma trança de lado, como minha mãe tinha penteado no dia da Colheita há alguns anos atrás – _meu Deus, parece que se passou uma eternidade!_ – e se tornado minha marca registrada, cheio de flores brancas como enfeite. Tinha um colar, também simples, que mandara fazer, com a pérola que Peeta tinha me dado no Massacre Quartenário.

Passei a mão pela pérola, rodando-a lentamente. Lembrei-me de quando Peeta me deu. De como guardei. De como a toquei todas as noites torcendo para que Peeta estivesse a salvo. Antes e depois de ter sido resgatado pelos rebeldes. Queria o bondoso Peeta a salvo, apenas com as cicatrizes que os Jogos, a Rebelião e o telessequestro tinham causado.

\- Queria que Cinna estivesse aqui. – murmurou Effie, com uma lágrima no olho, colocando o broche em meu vestido.

\- Eu também. – Foi apenas o que consegui falar antes de as lágrimas encherem meus olhos. Havia tantas pessoas que queria que estivessem ali! E todas estavam mortas. Por minha culpa. Senti aquela familiar dor no peito, sua respiração falhando. Doía tanto!

\- Oh, minha querida – Effie me virou, e me abraçou – Vai passar, vai passar – dizia, enquanto fazia carinho em minhas costas, tentando me acalmar. Não sentia firmeza em sua voz. Passou quanto tempo? Três anos? Três anos sem minha patinha? E não havia um dia que não me lembrava dela.

Podia ainda ouvir Prim me chamando, tanto em pesadelos enquanto dormia, até mesmo quando estava acordada. Era mais torturante do que na Arena. Porque agora não tinha esperança de aquilo tudo ser irreal. Porque eu _vi_. Eu vi aquela bomba ser jogada sobre a Prim, e não pude fazer nada. Gritei o nome dela, mas fui incapaz de salvá-la.

\- Ela iria gostar de estar aqui – Effie sussurrou, adivinhando meus pensamentos. – Mas agora é hora de enxugar suas lágrimas, querida. Temos um cronograma para cumprir. Sua cerimônia será transmitida a toda Panem!

De fato, toda a Panem iria assistir. Fui dada como louca, fato. O telessequestro de Peeta foi amplamente conhecido, fato. Entretanto, depois de alguns meses, Haymitch e Effie espalharam uma história para toda a Capital. Em um programa de uma hora, eles se revezaram falando a história dos 'amantes desfortunados', contando os traumas que justificariam minhas ações – a morte de Cinna, a perda do bebê, semanas não sabendo o paradeiro de Peeta, o telessequestro de Peeta, a dificuldade de conseguir fazer com ele voltasse me amar, a morte de Finnick, a morte de Prim, a rebeldia da presidente Coin, como a presidente do distrito 13 queria a volta dos Jogos com as crianças da Capital, e todo o resto.

Entretanto, também narraram fatos mais felizes. Como voltamos ao distrito 12. Como voltamos a nos amar, e a confiar um no outro. Como ajudamos a reconstruir o distrito. Como afastávamos os pesadelos do outro. E, pela primeira vez, era verdade. Pela primeira vez, não era um modo para sobreviver. Era verdade.

Eu o amava.

E estava prestes a me casar com Peeta.

\- Posso entrar? – Haymitch disse, colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto. – Ou é um momento apenas de garotas?

Pedi para que Haymitch me acompanhasse até o altar. Nunca me imaginei casando quando criança, mas, se tivesse, no lugar de Haymitch estaria meu pai, e na nossa frente, jogando pétalas no caminho, estaria Prim.

Prim...

\- Como se isso fosse te impedir – respondi.

\- Sempre sarcástica, não é mesmo, _sweetheart_?

Haymitch se aproximava para me abraçar. Ele fazia muito isso ultimamente. Digo, desde aquele abraço no distrito 13, enquanto tentava me acalmar. Funcionava, às vezes.

\- Você está linda, querida. – ele disse, tocando em minha trança. – Só não tente colocar fogo nesse vestido, também.

Sorri.

\- Como Peeta está?

\- Vivo.

Ele pegou minha mão, e disse, gentilmente:

\- Ainda mantenho o que disse a respeito de que nem em cem vidas você mereceria aquele garoto. Mas você lutou por ele. Não desistiu dele. E ele está quase tão quebrado quanto você. E vocês se amam, de verdade, e não aquele caso ridículo dos amantes desfortunados do show dos Jogos. Eu acredito que esse casamento vai dar certo, Katniss, até porque vocês já fizeram dar certo tantas coisas que pareciam ser sem solução. Ele ainda é bom demais para você, _sweetheart_, mas ele te escolheu por algum motivo.

Fechei os olhos, tentando absorver cada uma daquelas palavras.

\- Algum último conselho, Haymitch?

\- Mantenha-se viva e não faça nenhuma besteira até a cerimônia acabar.

\- Okay, okay, queridos, está na hora. – disse Effie, entrando no meio de nós, colocando-nos em nosso lugar. – Agora, lembrem-se, entrem devagar, conforme a música. Peeta estará no final do corredor, os convidados divididos nos dois lados. Vocês caminham até lá, Haymitch entrega Katniss a Peeta e depois... ah, esquece, vocês nunca seguem o que eu digo! Toma – Effie me entregou um buquê de flores silvestres desconhecidas, já que pedi para que elas não fossem nem rosas, nem primroses – Cabeça erguida, sorriso no rosto, passos lentos. E vão.

Na mesma hora, as portas dos quarto se abriram, revelando uma bonita iluminação. Os corrimãos que levavam até o andar inferior estavam enfeitados por lindas fitas. Segurei mais forte o braço de Haymitch.

\- Não me deixe cair – ordenei. Haymitch riu.

No lado de fora de minha casa, toda a Aldeia dos Vitoriosos estava cheia de pessoas, de todas as idades, de todos os distritos e, é claro, também da Capital. Como prometido por Effie, havia sido formado um corredor para a minha entrada. E no final havia Peeta.

Sorri para ele. Ele me sorriu o sorriso mais bonito e bondoso que já havia visto.

Caminhava com meu vestido de noiva, e via as pessoas que estavam ali presentes. Vi minha mãe, vi Annie e Johanna, vi até mesmo Gale e Buttercup. Mas não via Prim em nenhum lugar.

Parei de andar de repente quando vi aquele estúpido gato, e fiquei o encarando. Prim. Ela devia estar ali, não aquele gato maldito. Não eu. Ela devia estar comemorando seu casamento. Sua formação como médica. _Sua vida_.

Aquela dor no peito voltou. Não conseguia focalizar nem ouvir direito, mas acho que ouvia sussurros de 'o que está acontecendo?' ou confirmações de que eu estava mesmo louca. Senti mãos firmes me segurando para não cair – acho que eram as de Haymitch – e palavras para eu não desistir agora, que era apenas uma recaída.

Lembrei-me de Rue. Da doce Rue que não pude salvar. E das tantas vezes que ela me salvou. Ajoelhei no chão, sem me importar com meu vestido ou com o público ao meu redor. E me permiti chorar. Aprendi que chorar não alivia, mas não posso evitar. Coloco as mãos em meus ouvidos por ser tão real os gritos de socorro da pequena Rue. Fecho os olhos tão fortemente porque ainda consigo ver as cores da cena da morte de Prim.

Eu devia tê-las salvado.

Senti uma mão pousar levemente em minha bochecha. Abri os olhos, demorando a focalizar a figura devido às lágrimas grossas que ainda caiam com força. Vi Peeta, também ajoelhado, sorrindo para mim. Ele já estava muito melhor do telessequestro, embora às vezes ainda tivesse algumas recaídas, mas conseguia sorrir bem mais.

\- Oi, Katniss – disse. – Foi exatamente assim que imaginei meu casamento com você, desde quando era pequeno. Quer dizer, sem toda essa gente, e sem todas essas lágrimas.

Sorri.

\- Desculpa, eu...

Peeta colocou o indicador sobre meus lábios, me falando sem palavras que não havia a necessidade de nenhuma explicação. Ele entendia. Ele sabia o que eu estava pensando. Ele sempre sabia.

Ele levantou, me ajudando a ficar de pé, e arrumando a barra de meu vestido.

\- Somos dois seres cheios de marcas, Katniss. E de perdas. De vazios. Também queria que minha família inteira estivesse aqui, e que sua irmãzinha também estivesse. Mas nós estamos. Isso deve significar alguma coisa, certo?

Afirmei com a cabeça. Nós dois tínhamos sobrevivido às situações mais improváveis, tínhamos superado os obstáculos mais difíceis. Deveria ter algum sentido. Prim morreu tentando salvar vidas. Peeta foi telessequestrado por tentar me salvar. Eu quase fui morta por diversos motivos.

Encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Todas as centenas de pessoas que estavam assistindo aquele casamento, por um momento, sumiram. Não sentia mais a respiração pesada de Haymitch atrás de mim. Erámos só aquelas duas almas destruídas tentando se consertar juntas. Aqueles dois amantes desafortunados tentando alguma sorte.

Deixei-me ser consolada. E, depois de algum momento – toda a noção de tempo havia se perdido – levantei minha cabeça e o beijei. Delicadamente; como se fôssemos quebrar com qualquer toque mais brusco.

\- Eu te amo – eu disse, quando nos afastamos.

Peguei em suas mãos.

\- Fica comigo? – pedi

\- Sempre. E prometo te amar independente de qualquer recaída que eu tiver.

A cerimônia poderia esperar. A assinatura no Edifício da Justiça e o pão tostado para marcar o casamento poderiam esperar. Até mesmo as milhares de entrevistas e abraços de conhecidos e admiradores que eu previa que iria ter poderiam esperar.

Eu tinha Peeta. O resto do mundo poderia esperar.

A gente se consertaria junto.

**FIM**

* * *

_N/A: Realmente ficaria muito feliz com reviews. Do tipo estonteantemente feliz. _

_Críticas são sempre bem-vindas._


End file.
